creation_crystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Heat
Crimson Heat is a Fire Swashbuckler. History Crimson Heat emerged from her crystal with memories of being in an intense battle against powerful beings. She was able to fight against this battle, which they emerged victorious in, but Crimson Heat from one of the higher authority beings, used a spell, which corrupted Crimson's Heat crystal, and changed her form into a intense beast. She was confused, and scared. She didn't know what to do or where to go. The students at the academy were traumatized, so Crimson decided to flee and escape. For many years, she was trying to discover how to heal this corruption. She was a mindless beast, therefore unable to solve anything, until she discovered a beautiful, shining chracter, Rune Riot, glistening through the light. Rune Riot knew at once she was corrupted, so she used the gem on her forehead to unleash a beam, and instantly healed her corruption. She then glew, and her form reverted to normal. She thanked the mystic elf, and returned to the Academy, Currently, Crimson Heat normally keeps her regular form, but when injured greatly, sometimes her corruption returns. Personality Crimson Heat is overconfident. She prides herself in her talent and her work she does for the Skylanders, which can get on other Skylanders nerves, but they are lucky to have her as she is very strong. Crimson Heat enjoys battling brutally. Whether this is because of her corrupted form which left her in some state, or she's always been this way is unknown to even Crimson Heat herself, but she always goes full out and aggressive in her battles, which other Skylanders find helpful. However, it can lead them to some dangerous situations. Crimson Heat is very close to Rune Riot. She is very thankful to the fairy for healing her, and hopes that she never gets corrupted again, but her corrupted form does return from time to time since the corruption wasn't completely healed, but healed enough to get her old form back, and she's very grateful to her. Once Rune Riot arrived at the Academy, Crimson was as welcoming as she could be, which she appreciated. They often go on missions together now. Crimson is also close to a Fire Sentinel named Heat Wave. Crimson Heat over-pride's herself, so she sometimes finds herself accidentally taking over the Sensei Training Classes to other Imaginators. Occasionally, the other Swashbucklers let her teach a thing or two to other Imaginators, so she isn't alone on seeing how powerful she is. Appearance *Head: Shield Queen Head *Eyes: Human *Ears: None *Chest: Shield Maiden Torso *Arms: Shield Maiden Arms *Tasset: Princess Tasset *Tail: Monster Naga *Headgear: None *Shoulder Guards: Zeus Shoulders *Arm Guards: Lorica Wrists *Leg Guards: N/A *Backpack: Butterfly Wings *Weapon: Lava Blades =Color Scheme= CrimsonColorsHead.png|Head Colors CrimsonColorsEyes.png|Eye Colors CrimsonColorsChest.png|Chest Colors CrimsonColorsArms.png|Arms Colors CrimsonColorsTasset.png|Tasset Colors CrimsonColorsTail.png|Tail Colors CrimsonColorsShoulderGuards.png|Shoulder Guards Colors CrimsonColorsArmGuards.png|Arm Guards Colors CrimsonColorsBackpack.png|Backpack Colors Gallery CrimsonSizes.png|Crimson Heat's Sizes CrimsonSelfie.png|A selfie of Crimson Heat. CrimsonHeatStats.png|Crimson Heat's Level 1 Stats Crimson Heat.png|Crimson Heat's Card Abilities Outside of Imaginators, Crimson Heat uses flaming scythes to attack her enemies. She can also manipulate fire. *'Burning Scythes:' Crimson Heat can swiftly attack with her scythes. They will light enemies on fire. Normally, Crimson Heat only fights with one of her scythes if it's a small battle. They are summoned through the fire on her hands. *'Fire Trail:' Crimson Heat can leave flaming cracks into the earth from her tail which will burn enemies. *'Fire Rain:' Crimson Heat can cause a fire rain. *'Weather:' Crimson is able to cause the weather to be heated. *'Meteor Shower:' Crimson Heat can cause a meteor shower in front of her. *'Flamethrower:' Crimson is able to use the fire aura around her hand to form dual flamethrowers. Crimson Heat has a very good knowledge of how to use her scythes. She is able to provide many different techniques with them, such as Criss-Cross, a ground stab attack, even a spin attack. As mentioned above, Crimson Heat manipulate's fire, similar to Ivy to how she manipulates darkness, but in a different fashion. Crimson Heat will create lava geysers and will create fire walls, while Ivy creates structures and massive hands. Imaginator Powers Trivia *She was originally going to have the "Royal Guard" set. *Her Sensei is Aurora.